Nineteen reasons I love you
by Ryokou
Summary: 8059 drabble. Yamamoto writes a letter to Gokudera to start off the day. How will Gokudera react to it? WARNING: Yaoi, slight language, implied lemon/lime. R R please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a little something I wrote during English and Math class to entertain myself. R+R please. If anyone asks, I'll do a second chapter, a letter Gokudera writes back.**

**As always, thanks for reading.  
~Miria**

* * *

The morning of September 29th, Gokudera awoke to the sun streaming through the blinds of his small apartment. He opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling for a moment, thinking. No activities today, including the life-or death battles he had grown accustomed to. He was already up however, so why not leave the house early. He was sure to find something to do.

He stepped out of his small bedroom into the kitchen, when he noticed a small envelope stuffed under his apartment door.  
'To Hayato'  
The name on the front was written in blue pen and scrawled in messy handwriting that Gokudera immediately recognized.  
Yamamoto.

Even though the handwriting clearly belonged to the baseball idiot, Gokudera found himself catious to open it. He had known Reborn and the others too long to be completely trusting.

He opened it to find a letter. No bombs, no freaky-looking talisman, just a simple letter.

'Gokudera,  
before you leave for your day, I just wanted to give you this. Hopefully it will get your day off to a good start.

Nineteen reasons I love you.'

Gokudera couldn't help but balk a little at the title. Sure, he was interested in Yamamoto, and somewhat in a relationship with the rain guardian. But to see it so bluntly, so early in the morning threw him off slightly.

'I love the way you look at me when you think no one else is looking.

I love the way you look at me when you could swear even I wasn't looking.

I love the way you look in your glasses. If you didn't like the fact that it turned me on, like you always say, you'd stop wearing them.

The way you look in anything, really.

I love the little moan you try to keep in when we're making out on my bed. It's as if you don't want me to know you're enjoying it. But Gokudera, the fault in your thinking is that if you didn't like it, you wouldn't keep letting me do it. Even I know that.

I love your hair, it looks very soft to the touch.'

At this, Gokudera couldn't help but roll his eyes. Fucking idiot.

'I loved it when you finally let me touch it.'

Despite everything, Gokudera smiled slightly, and went back to reading.

'I love the way you act like you're always in control, even when you're not.

I love your little competitive streak, and they way you say you can beat me at anything. However, it was foolish to say you could even beat me at baseball.  
I loved it when that contest turned into a lesson.  
I loved it when that lesson turned into more, but I won't write anything else about that, because I'm sure you remember.

I love it when you try to teach me things in subjects I'm bad at. You know there are some methods of teaching I get though, and you know that. So just use those a bit more, and we'll both be happy.

I love it when you pretend you don't care, but you do. Why else would you get insanely, visibly jealous when I so much as SPEAK to Haru?

I love the little blush you get on your face when I whisper in your ear.

I love it when you take control.

I love it when you let me take control.

I love it when you just sit on the school roof with me.

I love the way you want nothing more than to protect Tsuna and the family.

I love the way you fight, but I wish you would stop risking your life.

What you don't see, Hayato, is that there are people that care about you. Tsuna, Haru, Ryohei, Your sister, Lambo (However hard it is to see.) Kyoko, Dino. Even people like Hibari and Mukuro would risk their lives for you when it came down to it.

And then there's me.

Gokudera, there's no simpler way to put this. I love you. for all the above reasons and more, I really do. I love you for who you are, and that includes your flaws.

And no matter what, I always will.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wrote this bit on the bus and in English, listening to 'Secret Valentine' by We the Kings. (I think.) I'm glad you guys liked it, so I'm doing the second bit for you. I probably would have anyways, but still. =) I have a lot of fun writing for this pairing, but forgive me if Gokudera seems a little OOC here. *Sweatdrop* But then, how could Gokudera write what is, essentially a LOVE LETTER without seeming at least a tad OOC? Well, read and review please, as constructive criticism is very, very welcome. In fact, it's borderline WORSHIPPED for this story! XD**

**~Miria**

* * *

Yamamoto sat at his kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal and a banana. He flipped through the sports section of the paper, grumbling about the baseball teams and how his favorite team didn't make it to the playoffs. Regardless of his favourite team's status in the league, he was in a relitivitaly good mood. He had gotten a letter to Gokudera saying everything he couldn't say to the bomber's face. He was pretty sure it would go over well and that Gokudera would actually be quite pleased by it.

He paused, hearing a small shuffling outside his front door.

The rain guardian stood up, walking to the door. Maybe it was Reborn or the others.

He opened the door to an empty street, but in his mailbox was a small white envelope.

Yamamoto picked it up and walked inside, shutting the door on his way in. He sat at the table and sliced the envelope open, noticing that there was no name on the outside.

'Yamamoto,  
I think it was stupid that you had to write a letter to me saying what you could have said to my face in less than two minutes. However, I can see that you were simply trying to brighten my day, and having said that, the truth is it did. I might as well continue the chain of letters, but next time you have something to say, you might as well say it to me in person.'

The baseball player smiled. That paragraph sounded so like Gokudera, he couldn't help it.

'Because you're so obsessed with baseball.

Because you know when to take control, and when I want to try initiating something myself.

Because I know you really are trying to understand those math problems.

You've never tried to hurt me.

Because you're always with me.

Because of your voice, and the way it changes ever so slightly when you're talking to me.

The way you look at me. I've never seen you look at anyone else like that.

Because you're not afraid.

When you can't quite fix your tie, and I have to do it for you.

You idiot, of course I remember the baseball lesson. Now that you brought it up, I wont be able to walk normally for an hour. Thanks a lot.

That stupid smile you get when you hit a homerun.

That stupid smile you have anytime.

No matter how frustrated I am with you, you always make me forget about it.

The way you look when you eat.

When you call me your thunder, or make stupid rain and storm analogies. Even though it's super-cheesy, I love them.

When we makeout. Anytime, anywhere.

Because your first though in any situation is to protect those around you.

Your stupid laugh. However dumb it is, I find it unbelievably alluring.

How everything you do is unbelievably alluring.

The way you look in your baseball uniform. Or school uniform. Or wrapped up in bandages, or shirtless. It's hot no matter what you're wearing, I can't resist, and that's so unfair.

When I get lonely at home and you let me come over.

When I sleep later than you and wake up to find that you've made me breakfast. For an idiot, you're suprisingly good at that.

The way you pull me onto the bed.

Because you are YOU, Yamamoto Takeshi, and nobody could ever replace that. You are the rain in my storm, and I wouldn't exist the same way without you. I love you.

But so help me, if anyone besides you ever sees this letter, I will blow your fucking head off.

-Gokudera Hayato'


End file.
